


reunions

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, M/M, Post-Finale, dean and mary are together!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” she starts, keeping her voice light, “Who is this Cas?”</p><p>Dean swallows and tightens his hands on the wheel, “He’s a friend.”</p><p>“Well...” Mary watches her son’s face, trying to gauge his reactions, “He must be a very good friend.”</p><p>A slightly hysterical giggle bursts out of Dean and he takes a hand off the wheel to rub over his face, “Ah... you could say that.”</p><p>He picks up the phone again, probably to avoid any other questions, and dials Cas one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunions

**Author's Note:**

> season finale coda because I can. and because deancas is alive and well.

“DAMN IT, CAS, ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE.”

Dean hangs up and in a fit of frustration, launches his phone into the backseat of the suburban they stole. 

Mary’s been sitting in the front seat quietly, just observing her son and trying to figure out everything that’s happened. She’s kinda caught up - or, well. As well as she can be, anyways.

A lot can happen in 34 years. 

“Dean, honey,” she tries, not sure if he can hear her over his own mumbling.

When he doesn’t respond, she sets a hand on his shoulder carefully, “Dean... I’m sure everything’s okay.” 

“No it’s fucking not okay,” Dean snaps and immediately looks guilty.

Mary sighs a little and removes her hand, “You’ve tried calling this...” She frowns and makes a vague hand gesture, “’Cas’ person probably thirty times. Maybe they’re having phone problems too.” 

Dean huffs out a quiet, slightly hysterical laugh, “Yeah it’s never that easy with us.” 

He presses Cas’ name on his call log again, this time putting it on speaker.

‘ _Hello. I suppose I should record a voice mail message... This seems sufficient. Leave a message if you must_.’

Normally Cas’ voicemail makes Dean smile because he was drunk off his ass when he recorded it but after hearing it dozens of times in a row, it’s making his blood pressure skyrocket. 

“Cas this isn’t fucking funny,” he growls into the phone. “You better answer the next time I call or I’m gonna get the Continental towed.” He starts to hang up but decides better of it, “AND CHANGE YOUR DAMN VOICEMAIL.”

Mary makes a quiet noise and Dean gives her a tired, silently pleading look. 

She holds up her hands in mock surrender, “I didn’t say anything!”

Dean grumbles something under his breath that makes Mary roll her eyes. 

It hasn’t been as awkward as she thought it would be. She’s for all intents and purposes a not-dead zombie who’s in a car with her 38 year old son who apparently just helped stop the end of the world. 

It’s been going rather well in her opinion. 

She lets them ride in awkward silence for a little longer as Dean dials his friend again and again. When Dean slams his hands on the steering wheel, making the car swerve a little, she finally decides to intervene.

“So,” she starts, keeping her voice light, “Who is this Cas?”

Dean swallows and tightens his hands on the wheel, “He’s a friend.”

“Well...” Mary watches her son’s face, trying to gauge his reactions, “He must be a very good friend.”

A slightly hysterical giggle bursts out of Dean and he takes a hand off the wheel to rub over his face, “Ah... you could say that.”

He picks up the phone again, probably to avoid any other questions, and dials Cas one more time.

Mary rolls her eyes and thumps her head back against the headrest.

“What?” Dean snaps defensively, narrowing his eyes at her while the phone rings.

“Nothing,” she shrugs and meets his eyes. “I didn’t say anything.”

He gets the voicemail again and this time Dean’s message isn’t him yelling. He’s just... so fucking tired.

“Hey... it’s uh -” He clears his throat awkwardly, “It’s me again. Listen man, I just... I’m worried. I’m on my way home and I’ve got...” Dean glances at his mom and laughs a little, “I’ve got a surprise, I guess.” 

They fall into silence again for a few beats before Dean lets out a breath, “Okay. Just... call me back, man. Please.” 

As soon as he hangs up Dean reaches out and turns up the radio to avoid conversation. Mary just smiles to herself. 

They make it another ten minutes before she tries again.

“So... Cas is just a good friend?”

For a second she thinks Dean’s going to snap at her, say something snippy and a little bratty like his father would. But then he sighs, his shoulders sagging with it and runs a hand through his hair.

“He’s... fuck.” Dean laughs tiredly and shrugs, not taking his eyes off the road, “I got no idea most of the time.” 

Mary purses her lips thoughtfully, “So he’s... not a friend?”

Dean smiles tiredly, “No, he’s a friend. He’s probably my best friend.”

“Ah,” she nods understandingly, not really understanding at all. “And you’re worried because he... wasn’t with you when you stopped The Cloud?”

Dean snorts fondly, “The Darkness, mom. Her name’s Amara.”

“You’ll have to excuse me,” Mary snips back, a gentle tease in her voice. “I’ve been a little bit busy the last few decades.”

She’s glad when Dean doesn’t stop smiling, even if it does turn a little sad. 

But she doesn’t say anything else, she just waits for Dean to decide he wants to talk some more. Mary may have missed pretty much all of Dean’s life but she still knows her son and when he’s feeling shy, it’s easy for him to clam up.

“He’s...” Dean pauses and licks his lips, “I’m worried about him because he thinks I’m -” He lets out a breath and laughs tiredly, "Him and Sammy think I’m dead.”

Dean rubs a hand over his chin and turns off at an exit, “I just... there was some stuff. Before I... y’know.”

Mary nods along, “Before you went to blow up God’s sister, sure.”

He smirks ruefully, “Yeah. Before that. There was some stuff that I didn’t...” Dean’s face falls and he sighs, “I didn’t get to tell him some stuff that I should’ve. And I just...”

He frowns, “I’ve got a bad feeling, mom.”

She watches him for a few moments before saying anything. His knuckles have gone white again on the steering wheel and his jaw looks like it’s locked tight.

He looks like John did at her parent’s funerals. Like he’s beating himself up for not being able to fix something.

“Oh.” Mary sits up a little bit in her seat and turns so she can look at Dean more, “Oh, Dean...”

They pull off into a gas station parking lot and Dean avoids looking at his mom until the car is turned off in front of a pump. He sighs a little and runs a hand through his hair, “Can we just... not do this?”

Mary reaches out and sets a hand on top of his, “Sweetheart... you love him, don’t you?”

Dean laughs and it sounds like it’s been punched out of him, his voice almost a croak, “Yeah... yeah. I really do.”

She cups Dean’s hand in both of hers and brings it up to kiss his knuckles, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Dean squeezes his eyes closed, trying to stop himself from crying as he shakes his head, “With my luck he’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere. Him and Sammy both.”

“Dean,” she laughs quietly and it’s nothing but fond. It’s amazing that it’s been so long and her baby is still the same anxious ball of concern that he always was. “You said that they were with people who were helping you.”

He chuckles and moves so he can squeeze Mary’s hand with his, “Yeah... I just - I’ve got a bad feeling.”

Mary squeezes his hand back and smiles, bringing one hand up to brush a tear away on Dean’s cheek, “If anything _is_ wrong, we’ll figure it out... but I’ve got a feeling of my own.”

She gently turns Dean’s face so they have eye contact, “I think that Cas is fine. I think that he’s probably having phone problems of his own.”

Dean smiles a little bit sadly, “You don’t know that.”

“True,” she concedes with her own smile, “But neither do you.”

He looks away after a moment with a huff of a laugh, “Yeah... yeah, okay.”

Dean sits there for a moment longer before regretfully pulling his hand away from Mary as he clears his throat. “OKAY,” he says a little too loudly. “I’m gonna -” He wipes his face off with his sleeve, “I’m gonna go inside and pay for gas and coffee.”

He pushes the door open and hops out a little awkwardly, not used to the height of the car. He turns around before shutting it and points a finger at Mary, “You, just... don’t go anywhere.” 

She snorts but offers Dean a genuine smile, “Trust me, I have no plans to.”

It’s pretty much dead out and she’s surprised that there’s someone at the counter inside the gas station. Mary waits until Dean disappears to where she’s guessing the coffee is before she grabs his phone.

It takes her a minute to figure out how the hell to unlock it before suddenly the screen is lit up and Dean’s call log is right there. She’s been watching Dean do this for three hours now so she’s pretty pleased with herself when it works.

‘Cas (36)’

She rolls her eyes a little bit before jabbing the word with her finger and putting it on speaker. 

The phone rings and rings and rings and then she finally hears Cas’ voicemail. Mary laughs quietly, shaking her head when she hears Dean laughing in the background of the message.

“Oh,” she says when she realizes it started recording her. “Hello Cas. This is - well you don’t know me... hopefully you’ve heard of me!” Mary laughs a little bit, not sure why she feels so nervous suddenly. It’s not like she’s got anything to lose with this.

“This is Mary Winchester... Dean’s mom.” She frowns at the phone in her hands, “It’s a long story. But Dean and I are on our way to his home - your home too, I guess? And we will be there soon.”

She sees Dean up at the register talking to the guy and turns so he won’t be able to see her on the phone if he looks out.

“Cas... Dean’s really worried about you. And I don’t know if you’re alright or not but I hope you are. My son cares about you a lot...” Mary smiles to herself, “And I’m looking forward to meeting you. So please, call Dean back and let him know that you’re okay... if you’re okay.”

Dean’s walking out of the gas station and Mary blurts out an abrupt goodbye before tossing the phone back onto Dean’s seat.

He narrows his eyes at her as he gets in the car, “Why do you look so... suspicious?”

Mary smiles warmly at him, brushing hair off of her shoulder, “I think you’re overtired, honey.”

Dean just narrows his eyes more and slams the door shut.

“Dean,” she rolls her eyes at him, “I was married to your father. That look isn’t going to work on me.”

He stays like that for a few moments before huffing and turning to look out the front window again, “Okay... fine.” Dean turns the car on and glances over at her for a moment, “But I’m watching you.

Mary smiles and pats his knee, “You do that, dear.”

Dean picks up his phone before pulling away and frowns at the screen. He shoves the phone in his jacket pocket with a frustrated huff.

“Okay,” he says finally as he puts the car into drive. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at deansmom


End file.
